nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Prosperous United Republic of Pandaria
The Prosperous United Republic of Pandaria (PURP) is a unitary state that spans most, if not all of Pandaria as the successor of the Pandaren Empire in the Parallel Azeroth. The capital is located in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, ruled by the totalitarian Pandaria Prosperity Party. PURP rules Pandaria under the radical ideology of Prosperitism by Chairman Chong-Go Silverbrewer, similar to the Spocyism of the Azerothian Union but far more radical. Prosperitism actively persecutes tradition for it is viewed as only holding back "True Prosperity". History Prosperous Revolution When Chinggis Khagan started his global conquest of Azeroth Pandaria once again was protected by the mists with Emperor Shaohao mysteriously disappearing. The mists confused Pandaria, with Lorewalkers forced to look for answers for decades. A young Pandaren Lorewalker in the name of Chong-Go Silverbrewer however suggested that Pandaria was punished for being stuck to the past, and for the mists to clear, the old ways must end. The other Lorewalkers saw his idea only bringing destruction, and disagreed. Despite disagreement from the majority of the populace, Silverbrewer began attracting followers. The Shado-Pan perceived him as a threat also, but failed to kill him. After Silverbrewer lost in a battle, he was forced to go into exile, stealing necessities along the way. In his exile however, his thoughts on iconoclasm creates huge debates throughout the Empire. Older Pandaren disagreed, while the younger ones saw acceptance. With substantial support villages turned to him for guidance, creating his first followers. The Pandaren are already capable fighters, but Silverbrewer and his followers are outnumbered. He developed a form of guerrilla tactics where small, and nimble forces ambush larger and organised enemies. The stratagem worked superbly, earning many victories. Silverbrewer's revolutions are not complete without support from other races in the continent. He brought the Hozen and the Jinyu under his control. Exiles of Pandaria As Silverbrewer grew in strength, traditionalists, Lorewalkers and the Shado-Pan saw themselves weaken. They fled to the Wandering Isle as self-imposed refugees. The Road to "True Prosperity" With nothing in the Pandaria mainland to stop him now, he started the path to "True Prosperity". Land was now fully controlled by the Pandaria Prosperity Party, now claiming that it belonged to the people. Silverbrewer started his ideology with the capture of the August Celestials. With the native Wild Gods gone, his forces moved to destroy what he viewed as "counter-revolutionary". Ancient buildings, and temples were attacked, those in villages rebuilt into ugly parodies. Most of the population were relocated to villages with some remaining in towns for manufacturing. The elites lived in Prosperity City. War with the World PURP has invaded Wandering Isle in an attempt to finish off the Pandaria exiles. The action also brings it to war with the Golden Horde. Politics Government In the Valley of Eternal Blossoms is the Auspicious Palace, the seat of the Pandaria Prosperity Party. The political party binds all organisations and counties together to work for a common goal. Communes Communes were established in each county, mobilising all in the continent into local governments. Pandaren and others are placed into commune lives, where nothing is private-owned and all belong to the commune. Communes assign tasks to every Pandaren. Military Main article: Prosperous People's Army The Prosperous People's Army is the armed forces of PURP. Intelligence from Shado-Pan suggest manpower that the Prosperous People's Army is the largest armed forces in Khaganate Azeroth, if the united forces of the Golden Horde is not considered. The technology of the army is derived to be from captured Iron Horde equipment that were reverse-engineered. All races find their places in the Army, from Hozen scouts to Jinyu infiltrators. Even the Mogu were enslaved to work in a great twist of irony, which Chairman Silverbrewer refuses to reveal his methods. Red Youths Militant students called the Red Youths are also mobilised by Chairman Silverbrewer, to enforce his vision of Prosperitism. Economy PURP's economy is a closed-model, meaning virtually no trades are done with the rest of Azeroth. Everything is made, and used by those within the border. Culture True Properity Iconoclasm PURP shuns the old ways as a hindrance to "True Prosperity". Category:Prosperous United Republic of Pandaria Category:Parallel Azeroth